powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brave 3: The Slicing Beast! True Swordsmanship.
Brave 3: THe Slicing Beast! True Swordsmanship is the reveal of Kyoryu Green's identity. This is a Ranger focus episode. Part of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (My Version) Intro Scene. The Episode begins where Justin offered to work at Quan Fre's construction work. Quan Fre thanked him while Justin appreciates the help. Julius passes by laughing at him. Quan Fre and Justin head to the Coffee Shop where Dominic enters yet again asking for Green Tea. People refer him as Dom. His father, Travis DeMarcus forced him to come out as he roughly paid Siara $10. This cuts to the theme song The DeMarcus Swordsmanship When Dominic was rushed outside, Zourima attacked them, just as Dominic reached into his sword, Travis stopped him and used the most powerful attack the DeMarcus family had since the Western Revolution. The 3 Kyoryugers helped them notifying Travis that it wasn't safe. Travis was granted the gratitude. Dominic left them behind and henshined to Kyoryu Green. This was a solo henshin. Kyoryu Green Henshin script Dominic: "Brave In." Dominic spins, and inserts the Zakutor Battery. Gaburevolver: "GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!" Dominic: "Kyoryu Change. Unleash the Brave." Weak Swordfighting. When DOminic attacked Debo Jailslam, the effect wasn't exactly spot on as the Debo monster replied Weak! This angered Dominic which had exact time for Debo Jailslam to escape. DOminic blamed this situation of Julius and Justin as he almost attacks Justin but then leaves. The True Identity Dominic challenged Justin to a Swordfight but Justin didn't understand. When Justin almost lost, he shot Dominic. The 3 Kyoryugers watching were shocked. Dominic felt disgraced from his actions. Dominic grabbed the Gaburevolver and released the Battery. Dominic reveals himself. Meeting Travis and the Green Energem Siara visited Travis along with Justin to know why Dominic was stone-faced. Travis explained this in a story on how Dominic got the Green Energem. When in a training mood for preparing for the Swordfight Championship. Dominic overheard hikers screaming. As Dominic had a choice, lives go first. Dominic knew his training sword won't do any good so grabbed a pipe. From there he met Debo Huntersaurus. The Monster almost shot the hikers with the crossbow until Dominic flinged it back at him with the pipe. As the attacks collide, DOminic and the Pipe was knocked back. Dominic flew down a hill, but managed to get back up on his feet. Dominic grabbed his pipe but at the same time bonded to the Green Energem. Deinochaser Quan Fre and Julius along with Torin are testing the Deinochaser battery. Quan Fre was screaming as he lost control and flew into Julius. The Battery was made by 5 copies. Saving Travis Dominic and Siara heard a scream as Travis was in trouble. The Deinochaser was called as the two rushed but it was too late. But before Travis was trapped, Justin joined Travis saying "I TRUST YOU DOMINIC!". Dominic used the powerful swordsmanship move and freed all the imprisoned people including his father and Justin. Henshin Dominic: "You shouldn't trust what you believe in the future, if you're jailing all of us? Think again. It's Henshin time. Brave In." All: "Ready!" The Henshin Begins All: "Kyoryu Change. Ha! Unleash the brave!" Justin: "Hear us roar!" Justin: "The Fanged Beast! Kyoryu Red. heah!" Quan Fre: "The Armored Beast. Kyoryu Blue! HAH!" Dominic: "The Slicing Beast! Kyoryu Green. En grade!" Siara: "The drilling beast! Kyoryu Pink!" Behind the scenes & other stuff * In Lab Rats, Cole Ewing and Graham Shiels play as a father and son. This is shared in the series. * In the Deinochaser scene, There was a deleted scene that only appears in the extended edition where Quan Fre asks Torin on how does Deinochaser work for the five Kyoryugers.